Lo que mas valoras (One Shot)
by PrettyNew
Summary: "Por que lo que más valoras es a tu propio enemigo"


Harry Potter no me pertenece, su dueña es la magnifica J. k. Rowling.

* * *

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! -se escuchaban los gritos de apoyo hacia el gryffindor, pero él solo buscaba a alguien en la multitud, no lo encontró.

-Vamos Dragón, ¿Dónde estás?- murmuró para sí mismo, su novio le había prometido estar ahí para verlo, aunque todos pensaran que solo quería verlo humillado, suspiró pasando una mano por su cabello, tampoco había visto a Hermione, el único que estaba ahí era Ron, quien, aunque no lo admitiera, también estaba preocupado por su amiga.

Harry recordó que la ultima vez que vio a su novio, el profesor Moody había ido a buscarle, debido a un asunto urgente con Dumbledore, no podía ser una coincidencia.

Nervioso observó a su alrededor, varios gritando su nombre, apoyandole, esto no era para él, Harry sólo necesitaba estar al lado de Draco y se sentía como el chico más afortunado de la tierra, no quería fama, no quería dinero, solo una vida normal.

-Bien, todos los campeones están listos para la segunda prueba, que comenzará cuando suene el silbato- escuchó vagamente, mientras todos se callaban- Disponen exactamente de una hora para recuperar lo que se les ha quitado. Así que, cuando cuente tres: uno... dos... ¡tres!

El silbato sonó en el aire frío y calmado. Las tribunas se convirtieron en un hervidero de gritos y aplausos. Sin pararse a mirar lo que hacían los otros campeones, Harry se quitó zapatos y calcetines, sacó del bolsillo el puñado de branquialgas, se lo metió en la boca y entró en el lago.

El agua estaba tan fría que sintió que la piel de las piernas le quemaba como si hubiera entrado en fuego. A medida que se adentraba, la túnica empapada le pesaba cada vez más. El agua ya le llegaba a las rodillas, y los entumecidos pies se deslizaban por encima de sedimentos y piedras planas y viscosas. Masticaba las branquialgas con toda la prisa y fuerza de que era capaz. Eran desagradablemente gomosas, como tentáculos de pulpo. Cuando el agua helada le llegaba a la cintura, se detuvo, tragó las branquialgas y esperó a que sucediera algo.

Entonces, de repente, sintió como si le hubieran tapado la boca y la nariz con una almohada invisible. Intentó respirar, pero eso hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Tenía los pulmones vacíos, y notaba un dolor agudo a ambos lados del cuello.

Se llevó las manos a la garganta, y notó dos grandes rajas justo debajo de las orejas, agitándose en el aire frío: ¡eran agallas! Sin pararse a pensarlo, hizo lo único que tenía sentido en aquel momento: se echó al agua.

El primer trago de agua helada fue como respirar vida. La cabeza dejó de darle vueltas. Tomó otro trago de agua, y notó cómo pasaba suavemente por entre las branquias y le enviaba oxígeno al cerebro. Extendió las manos y se las miró: parecían verdes y fantasmales bajo el agua, y le habían nacido membranas entre los dedos. Se retorció para verse los pies desnudos: se habían alargado y también les habían salido membranas: era como si tuviera aletas.

El agua ya no parecía helada. Al contrario, resultaba agradablemente fresca y muy fácil de atravesar... Harry nadó rápidamente, quería acabar con la prueba de una sola vez.

Al deslizarse por aquel paisaje extraño, oscuro y neblinoso, el silencio le presionaba los oídos. No veía más allá de tres metros a la redonda, de forma que, mientras nadaba velozmente, las cosas surgían de repente de la oscuridad: bosques de algas ondulantes y enmarañadas, extensas planicies de barro con piedras iluminadas por un levísimo resplandor. Bajó más y más hondo hacia las profundidades del lago, con los ojos abiertos, escudriñando, entre la misteriosa luz gris que lo rodeaba, las sombras que había más allá, donde el agua se volvía opaca.

Siguió nadando durante unos veinte minutos, hasta que llegó a unas vastas extensiones de barro negro, que enturbiaba el agua en pequeños remolinos cuando él pasaba aleteando.

Luego, por fin, percibió un retazo del canto de las criaturas marinas:

 _Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras, y para encontrarlo tienes una hora..._

Harry nadó más aprisa, y no tardó en ver aparecer frente a él una roca grande que se alzaba del lodo. Había en ella pinturas de sirenas y tritones que portaban lanzas y parecían estar tratando de dar caza al calamar gigante. Harry pasó la roca, guiado por la canción:

 _... ya ha pasado media hora, así que no nos des largas si no quieres que lo que buscas se quede criando algas..._

De repente, de la oscuridad que lo envolvía todo surgió un grupo de casas de piedra sin labrar y cubiertas de algas. Harry distinguió rostros en las ventanas, rostros que no guardaban ninguna semejanza con el del cuadro de la sirena que había en el baño de los prefectos...

Las sirenas y los tritones tenían la piel cetrina y el pelo verde oscuro, largo y revuelto. Los ojos eran amarillos, del mismo color que sus dientes partidos, y llevaban alrededor del cuello unas gruesas cuerdas con guijarros ensartados. Le dirigieron a Harry sonrisas malévolas. Dos de aquellas criaturas, que enarbolaban una lanza, salieron de sus moradas para observarlo, mientras batían el agua con sus fuertes colas de pez plateadas.

Harry siguió, mirando a su alrededor, y enseguida las casas se hicieron más numerosas. Alrededor de algunas de ellas había jardines de algas, y hasta vio un grindylow que parecían tener de mascota, atado a una estaca a la puerta de una de las moradas. Para entonces las sirenas y los tritones salían de todos lados y lo contemplaban con mucha curiosidad; señalaban sus branquias y las membranas de sus extremidades, y se tapaban la boca con las manos para hablar entre ellos. Harry dobló muy aprisa una esquina, y vio de pronto algo muy raro.

Una multitud de sirenas y tritones flotaba delante de las casas que se alineaban en lo que parecía una versión submarina de la plaza de un pueblo pintoresco. En el medio cantaba un coro de tritones y sirenas para atraer a los campeones, y tras ellos se erguía una tosca estatua que representaba a una sirena gigante tallada en una mole de piedra. Había cuatro personas ligadas con cuerdas a la cola de la sirena.

Draco estaba atado entre Hermione y Cho Chang. Había también una niña que no parecía contar más de ocho años y cuyo pelo plateado le indicó a Harry que debía de ser hermana de Fleur Delacour. Daba la impresión de que los cuatro se hallaban sumidos en un sueño muy profundo: la cabeza les colgaba sobre los hombros, y de la boca les salía una fina hilera de burbujas.

Se acercó rápidamente a ellos, temiendo que los tritones bajaran las lanzas para atacarlo, pero no hicieron nada. Las cuerdas de algas que sujetaban a los rehenes a la estatua eran gruesas, viscosas y muy fuertes. Por una fracción de segundo, pensó en la navaja que Sirius le había regalado por Navidad y que tenía guardada en el baúl, dentro del castillo, a cuatrocientos metros de allí, donde no le podía servir de nada en absoluto.

Miró a su alrededor. Muchos de los tritones y sirenas que los rodeaban llevaban lanzas. Se acercó rápidamente a un tritón de más de dos metros de altura que lucía una larga barba verde y un collar de colmillos de tiburón, y le pidió por señas la lanza. El tritón se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No ayudamos —declaró con una voz ronca. —¡Vamos! —dijo Harry furioso (aunque sólo le salieron burbujas de la boca), e intentó arrancarle la lanza al tritón, pero él tiró de ella, sin dejar de negar ni de reírse.

Harry se volvió y buscó algo afilado... algo... Había piedras en el fondo del lago. Se hundió para coger una particularmente dentada, y regresó junto a la estatua. Comenzó a cortar las cuerdas que ataban a Draco, y, tras varios minutos de duro trabajo, lo consiguió. Draco flotó, inconsciente, unos centímetros por encima del fondo del lago, balanceándose ligeramente con el flujo del agua.

Harry desesperado corrió a cargarlo, agradeció a Merlín que en el agua el peso de Draco se volvia ligero, empezó a nadar de vuelta sin antes voltear a ver a los demás, no se sentía bien dejarlos. Miroó a su alrededor. No había señal de ninguno de los otros campeones. ¿Qué hacían? ¿Por qué no se daban prisa?

Maldiciendo bajó a Draco de su hombro dejandole delicadamente a un lado, regresó a donde estaban los demás, se volvió hacia Hermione, levantó la piedra dentada y se dispuso a cortarle las cuerdas también a ella...

De inmediato lo agarraron varios pares de fuertes manos grises. Media docena de tritones lo separaban de Hermione, negando con la cabeza y riéndose.

—Llévate el tuyo —le dijo uno de ellos—. ¡Deja a los otros!

—¡De ninguna manera! —respondió Harry... pero de la boca sólo le salieron dos burbujas grandes.

—Tu misión consiste en liberar a tu amigo... ¡Deja a los otros!

—¡Ella también es amiga mía! —gritó Harry, señalando a Hermione y sin echar por la boca más que una enorme burbuja plateada—. ¡Y tampoco quiero que ellas mueran!

La cabeza de Cho se indinaba sobre el hombro de Hermione. La niña del pelo plateado estaba espectralmente pálida y verdosa. Harry intentó apartar a los tritones, pero ellos se reían más fuerte que antes, deteniéndolo.

Entonces los tritones y las sirenas que lo rodeaban señalaron hacia lo alto. Al levantar la vista, Harry vio a Cedric nadando hacia allí. Tenía una enorme burbuja alrededor de la cabeza, que agrandaba extrañamente los rasgos de su cara.

—¡Nos perdimos! —dijo moviendo los labios, sin pronunciar ningún sonido, y estremecido de horror—. ¡Fleur y Krum vienen detrás!

Muy aliviado, Harry vio a Cedric sacar un cuchillo del bolsillo y liberar con él a Cho, para luego subir con ella hasta perderse de vista.

Harry miró a su alrededor, esperando. ¿Dónde estaban Fleur y Krum? El tiempo se agotaba y, de acuerdo con la canción, si la hora de plazo concluía, los rehenes se quedarían allí para siempre.

De pronto, los tritones y las sirenas prorrumpieron en alaridos de excitación. Los que sujetaban a Harry aflojaron las manos, mirando hacia atrás. Harry se volvió y vio algo monstruoso que se dirigía hacia ellos abriéndose paso por el agua: el cuerpo de un hombre en bañador con cabeza de tiburón: era Krum. Parecía que se había transformado, pero mal.

El hombre-tiburón fue directamente hasta Hermione y empezó a morderle las cuerdas. El problema estaba en que los nuevos dientes de Krum se hallaban en una posición poco práctica para morder nada que fuera más pequeño que un delfín, y Harry se dio cuenta de que, si Krum no ponía mucho cuidado, cortaría a Hermione por la mitad. Lanzándose hacia Krum, le dio un golpe en el hombro y le entregó la piedra dentada. Krum la cogió y la usó para liberar a Hermione. Al cabo de unos segundos ya lo había logrado. Cogió a Hermione por la cintura y, sin una mirada hacia atrás, se impulsó rápidamente hacia la superficie con ella.

«¿Y ahora qué?», pensó Harry desesperado.

Si estuviera seguro de que llegaría Fleur... pero no había ni rastro de ella. Cogió la piedra que Krum había tirado al suelo, pero los tritones se acercaron a él y a la niña, negando con la cabeza.

Harry sacó la varita.

—¡Apartaos!

Sólo le salieron burbujas de la boca, pero tenía la clara im presión de que los tritones habían comprendido, porque de repente dejaron de reírse. Sus amarillos ojos estaban fijos en la varita de Harry, y parecían asustados. Podían ser muchos más que él, pero viendo sus caras comprendió que no sabían más de magia que el calamar gigante.

—¡Contaré hasta tres! —gritó. Salió una fila de burbujas, pero levantó tres dedos para asegurarse de que entendían el mensaje—. Uno... —bajó un dedo—, dos... —bajó el segundo.

Se dispersaron. Harry se lanzó hacia la niña y empezó a cortarle las cuerdas que la ataban a la estatua. Y al final la liberó. Cogió a la niña por la cintura, nadó hasta donde había colocado a Draco, lo cargó como aún saco de papas y empezó a subir.

El ascenso era muy lento, porque ya no podía usar las manos palmeadas para avanzar. Movió las aletas con furia, pero Draco y la hermana de Fleur eran como sacos de patatas que tiraban de él hacia abajo... Alzó los ojos hacia el cielo, aunque sabía que aún debía de encontrarse muy hondo porque el agua estaba oscura por encima de él.

Los tritones y las sirenas lo acompañaban en la subida. Los vio girar a su alrededor con gracilidad, observando cómo él forcejeaba contra las aguas. ¿Lo arrastrarían a las profundidades cuando el tiempo hubiera concluido? Tal vez devoraban humanos... Las piernas se le agarrotaban del esfuerzo de nadar, y los hombros le dolían terriblemente de arrastrar a Ron y a la niña...

Respiraba con dificultad. Volvían a dolerle los lados del cuello, y era muy consciente de la humedad del agua en la boca... pero, por otro lado, el agua se aclaraba. Podía ver sobre él la luz del día...

Dio un potente coletazo con las aletas, pero descubrió entonces que ya no eran más que pies... El agua que le entraba por la boca le inundaba los pulmones. Empezaba a marearse, pero sabía que la luz y el aire se hallaban sólo a unos tres metros por encima de él. Tenía que llegar... tenía que conseguirlo...

Hizo tal esfuerzo con las piernas que le pareció que los músculos se quejaban a gritos. Incluso su cerebro parecía lleno de agua: no podía respirar, necesitaba oxígeno, tenía que seguir subiendo, no podía parar...

Y entonces notó que rompía con la cabeza la superficie del agua. Un aire limpio, fresco y maravilloso le produjo escozor en la cara empapada. Tomó una bocanada de aquel aire, con la sensación de que nunca había respirado de verdad y, jadeando, tiró de Draco y de la niña totalmente hasta la superficie. Alrededor de ellos, por todas partes, emergían unas primitivas cabezas de pelo verde, pero ahora le sonreían.

Extrañamente notó que todo estaba en silencio, levantó la mirada y observó a todos, excepto Dumbledore, viendolo sorprendidos, incluso Ron y Hermione, quien se encontraba envuelta en una manta, Harry frunció en ceño. ¿Porqué lo miraban así? Antes de encontrar una respuesta, una tos lo sacó de sus pensamientos, provenia de Draco, quien sonstenia a la niña aún inconsciente.

-¡Dragón!- nadó hasta él- ¿Estás bien?- Sin esperar una respuesta empezó a arrastrarlo junto a la niña a la orilla de la superficie, dónde los observaba los miembros del tribunal.

Desde la orilla a la que se dirigían, Dumbledore y Ludo Bagman les sonreían, mientras tanto, Madame Maxime intentaba sujetar a Fleur Delacour, que estaba completamente histérica y peleaba con uñas y dientes para volver al agua.

—¡«Gabguielle»!, ¡«Gabguielle»! ¿Está viva? ¿Está «heguida»?

—¡Está bien! —intentó decirle Harry, pero empezó a sentir loa efectos del esfuerzo que habia realizado, se sintió tan cansado que apenas podía hablar, y mucho menos gritar.

Dumbledore y Bagman cogieron a Harry y a Draco; Fleur se había soltado de Madame Maxime y corría a abrazar a su hermana.

—Fue «pog» los «guindylows»... Me «atacagon»... ¡Ah, Gabguielle, pensé... pensé...!

Harry al ser soltado por Dumbledore, casi cae al suelo si no fuera por Draco, quien lo sujetó a tiempo y lo abrazo, Harry correspondio con gusto, arrugando con sus puños la túnica de Draco y dejando salir todo las lagrimas que retuvo todo este tiempo bajo el agua, con miedo a perderlo.

-Shh, shh, calma Harry, estoy aquí- Draco acariciaba su espalda.

-¿Que demonios?- escuchó a Ron.

Recordando a los demás, Harry se separó un poco de Draco, notó que todos aún estaban en silencio, se sonrojó.

-¿Porque me miran así?- le susurró a Draco

El rubio lo beso riendo, Harry creyó escuchar grito ahogado.

-Por que lo que más valoras es a tu propio enemigo.- Y lo volvió a besar.

* * *

Gracias por leer, siempre había querido hacer esta escena pero en vez de que Ron fuera lo más importante de Harry quería que Draco lo fuera, quería escribir como los demás tomaban esto y aunque no lo detallo muy bien, espero les guste. No sé si lo notaron, pero tome varios párrafos del libro Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego, para poder hacer este o.s lo mejor posible.

Gracias.

Se despide.

PrettyNew


End file.
